1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus used in a case of setting fabric, namely a material to be textile-printed, and an ink jet textile-printing apparatus which includes the ink jet recording apparatus and executes a textile printing (recording) by an ink jet system.
2. Related Art
An ink jet textile-printing apparatus which prints a desired image by discharging different colored ink on a surface of the fabric such as a T-shirt through an ink discharge head has been developed and widely used.
When the fabric on which printing is performed is set on such an ink jet textile-printing apparatus, a tray supported by a transport portion capable of transporting the tray toward a textile-printing execution area where the ink discharge head is located is used.
Furthermore, on the tray, a lengthy shaft portion for positioning which is used for positioning and fixing the tray with respect to a support portion of the transport portion is provided so as to protrude on the support portion side as shown in JP-A-2004-284305 described below.
However, if the lengthy shaft portion for positioning is provided in the tray as disclosed in JP-A-2004-284305, there is a problem in that attachment and detachment work of the tray against the support portion of the ink jet textile-printing apparatus is difficult.
Furthermore, in the case of JP-A-2004-284305, since the structure thereof is made to fix the tray to the support portion using a screw or the like after mounting the tray on the support portion, there is a problem in that the tray cannot be simply exchanged without tools. In other words, workability of exchanging the tray is poor.
Furthermore, in the case of JP-A-2004-284305, the tray is mounted by simply placing it on the support portion. Therefore, accuracy with respect to the positioning of the tray against the support portion is hardly considered.